The Arcane:Duality
by Kit L
Summary: Coming from two lineages of weird surprisingly wasn't the most unusual thing about us. Sure, it could be that we have powers, but honestly the weird thing was that we were IN BETWEEN. Neither truly one or the other but a mix of the two.
1. 1 Previously On:Chaotically Stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: Shout to my buddy Fuzz for betaing this**

The Ghost Zone, my parents were always obsessed with it. My twin and I were standing inside the so called portal, nothing was happening. I brush my hair back, securing it in a tail. I turn my eyes to Danny.

Danny questions, "Tuck, Sam do we have to do this?"

I move closer to him, linking my arm with his, "This is what you get for making that bet."

"Danny, this is going to be great. Do it! I'm sure I can get Alex to give me better blackmail on you than I already have," Sam teases.  
"If something happens we can make a killing. If not then, no harm done, right?" Tucker encourages.

I bump his shoulder lightly ignoring Sam's teasing. Danny turns pulling me with him.

I lock eyes with my twin, he shrugs, smiling. He pulls me closer, tugging on my ponytail. I bat his hand away.

"Charlie's afterwards?" Danny asks.

"Duh. Whatever happens we'll be fine, we always are," I reassure him.

At that moment I felt a sharp tug on my arm as Danny trips. He caught himself against the wall one hand steadying me as well. I give Danny a small smile when a bright light fills the room, burning my eyes.

_***A foreign and yet familiar energy surrounds us. My arms, reaching out for Danny, finding him grab on tightly. I feel a shock hit my very being as a foreign energy invades my body. A scorching, sizzling heat consumes and ravages my very being. Sharp pain lights my nerves aflame. All at once it's as if my hands, arms, shoulders, and chest are being sliced open and cauterized repeatedly. Where was it? Where was he? Danny! Danny! I can't...I can't feel him anymore. Danny! A wail of agony tore itself from my throat. He's gone...I can't feel Danny anymore. He is there beside me on the floor...where's the floor I can't feel that anymore either. Danny, please please. No! No! NOOO! Danny, this is my fault. I'll find you again. And this time I'll save you. Not Danny, please please PLEASE DANNY PLEASE be okay. * **_

As suddenly as the light and agony came, it disappears and I with it.

I try opening my eyes, but a harsh blinding light sears them making me close them once more. I'm lying flat, on something rather lumpy. Several noises assault my ears from all sides.

The low hum of electricity intermixed with a consistent beeping, several machine made sounds all combined into an irritating drone. I strain my ears to hear more...

_'Wait! Where is Danny? Is he okay? Move dammit! Come on, get up do something! Find Danny! I have to. Go get him! Find him! Danny, please please please be okay!' _

All these thoughts fly through my head echoing and getting louder and louder making the beeping louder as well.

I jolt upwards but a hand gently pushes me back. I try to open my eyes once again not caring about anything but Danny. This time they flutter open. I blink against the harsh light a few times. Squinting to see past it.

"Alexandria! You're finally awake," mom's voice gushes in concern next to me.

Her eyes hold gallons of unshed tears in them, their violet hue shimmering.

"Mom? Where's Danny? Is he okay?" I shout.

My throat feels as though it was scrubbed clean with bleach and a bit of steel wool. Mom hands me a glass of water. I sit up slowly and reach out to take it. I look down at my arm it's covered in bandages and gauze. Flexing my fingers sends pain up my arms. I take the glass shakily, ignoring my pain, well trying to. It sloshes against the glass as I bring it to my mouth. I take a few small sips not knowing how long I was out.

As I'm handing the glass back, a loud voice booms, "Maddie, why didn't you say Alexandria was awake? Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

My dad enters the room with two cups of coffee.

"Jack lower your voice we're in a hospital," Mom reminds him sternly.

"Dad? Is Danny okay? Mom never answered. What happened? I'm fine," I croak out as fast as possible.

"You're not fine, but we're glad you're awake," mom says smiling as she sets the glass down.

Dad walks over to the bed as well. He hands a coffee to mom and ruffles my hair. I glower.

"Danny tried to wake up yesterday, he didn't. He's in bed on your right, behind your father," Mom murmurs.

"Really, Alexandria, we're so happy you're both still alive. But what were you doing near the portal?" Dad asked, sounding serious.

"Portal? The ghost portal in the basement? I...I..I don't remember it's all a blur. I'm sorry dad, mom." I'd rather not lie to them but I have to know more about Danny first.

I go to get up and mom reaches out to grab my arm. Her fingers brush the gauze and she lowers her arm looking pained. Weird but okay, I ignore it, I stand up wobbly, getting a glimpse of my twin lying in his own hospital bed.

I gingerly make my way to him biting back groans of pain. I settle next to him on the bed carefully. I trail my fingers across his face gently, relieved that he's here, alive. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

Danny whimpers, opening his eyes slowly. I help him sit up, wincing myself. He looks down at my arms both covered in wrappings and holds my hand looking up at me. I wrap my other arm around him giving him a light squeeze.

"How are you? Mom is bringing you water," I choke up, tears I've been holding at bay constricting my throat.

Danny smiles at mom and dad, taking his own cup of water and drinking it slowly. Setting it aside. He brushes his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm okay, you? Honest mom, dad we'll be fine we're Fentons after all," Danny says.

Dad goes off about our last name and how no Fenton would go down so easily as mom tries to calm him down.

"I'm alright, Danny. Things are a bit of a blur, yeah?" I ask nudging him lightly.

Danny laughs softly, "Yeah, a bit." Whispering, he asks, "What are we telling Mom and Dad?"

I shrugged, "We'll figure it out later if, well more like when they leave."

Danny slumps down in the bed. He gently tugs my hand to follow. I lay down beside him, smiling.

"I'm really glad you're okay Alex," he mutters.

"Mmm, I'm glad you're okay as well Danny," I say, watching as his eyes close. My own follow shortly.

My eyes snap open, my shoulders rise and fall with a prick of metallic cold invading my lungs. I feel a warm tap against my arm.

"Mom and Dad are asleep we should be quiet," Danny murmurs pressing his arms around me.

"You feel warm."

"Yeah, well you feel like ice."

I snuggle closer to Danny, enjoying the feel of our energies entwining. Danny looks down at me brushing hair out of his eyes.

"Holy Shit and Spirits above! Danny! Danny! Danny, your eyes their green, like glow in the dark green!"

"I'm not the only one then. Your eyes are glowing too, Alex."

"What? Why?"

"I can't say. But they're yellow."

"It's not...You don't think..."

"It's because of the accident, yeah. I mean what else could it be from. Charlie never mentioned our eyes would change color."

"Shit! It'll go away though, right?" I tilt my head to the side gazing at my twin. "Danny, your energy is off. It feels colder than before."

"Does that mean yours is too? It must be and it's likely to be hotter than before. So, is that why I feel hot and you cold?"

"Mmm, must be. So, we tell Mom and Dad that we were in the basement"

"And the portal started glowing and next thing we remember is waking up here, yeah?"

"Exactly."

'_We'll be okay, we always are,' _I thought to myself listening to Danny's heartbeat as we fell asleep.


	2. 2 T is for Trauma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

**A/N: Shout to my buddy Fuzz for betaing **

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed. **

"Alexandria, honey wake up. We need to talk," Mom's gentle shaking woke me up.

I blink a few times looking up at her. My arms and chest are still covered with bandages. I sit up, gratefully taking the water offered.

"What's up mom? Is everything alright? It's not Danny, is it?" I panic slightly.

"No, no. Danny's going to be fine he's going to be released soon. We, as in your father and I have something to discuss with you." Mom states motioning Dad over.

Raising an eyebrow, I agree that we need to talk with a nod.

"Alexandria, you know we love you right?" Dad starts off.

"Of course."

"Well you see the thing is...your mother and I thought you might be better off with a relative for the time being." Dad blurts out.

**"What?!"** I snarl.

"Alexandria! Please, we just want what's best for you and we believe that it'll be best for you to live with someone else for awhile," Maddie speaks in even tones, looking in my direction but not at me in concern.

"Why? Not happening by the way. And what about Danny? We've never been separated before. Why now?" I demand.

"Alexandria, Lexy, we have your best interests at heart. Danny and Jazz for that matter would both be staying with us while you go on to your great uncle Alphard." Jack responds.

"My what? And did you ever consider that I don't want to go?"

"Lexy, Uncle Alphard is on my side of the family I know you've never met him. But honestly it's for the best." Jack comments softly.

"Don't call me Lexy! I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Danny," I mutter.

"You don't have a choice, Alexandria! Alphard will be picking you up in a few days," Maddie states.

"It's been days since I've woken up the first time. Why is it you've only looked at me a few times directly? What's wrong why are you forcing me into this?" I question rapidly.

"We love you Alexandria, this really is for the best," Maddie says as she gets up.

"How long?"

"What?" Came the double reply from my parents.

"How long am I to stay with this Alphard?"

Maddie and Jack say nothing just glance at each other guiltily. They both wave a quick goodbye before leaving.

_'How could they!? They're just abandoning me. Why, what did I do?' _These thoughts went cycled through my mind bringing grief and unshed tears each time.

As my mind kept spiraling down into wretched thoughts of my parents, a nurse walked in. He had honey brown hair, his glasses glinted in the artificial lighting hiding amber colored eyes.

"Your sister is ready to go home, unfortunately dear, we have to keep you for another day," the nurse simpers.

"I believe you meant my brother, as Danny is a boy," I glare at him for misgendering my twin.

"Yes, well either way we need to keep you an extra day. Stand up and we can get those nasty bandages off of you."

I stand, waiting patiently for the nurse to unwrap the bandages, he's surprisingly gentle about it.

"Just give me a moment to dispose of these and you can go look in the mirror," the nurse says.

Rolling my eyes I go into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I see severe scarring of sorts.

_*Examining it closer, I could see multiple lines creeping and crawling up my skin. Starting from my hands and going up my shoulders and across my chest I pull the gown away and see it stop above where my heart would be. There's a strange bloom there, it looks similar to the two blooms on my palms. The lines swirl and open with starbursts of what looked like lightning or perhaps the branches of a tree in winter. It was raw, angrily red but got progressively darker up my arms and appearing black on my heart.* _

_'How odd. Why am I marked like this? Is it a result of the accident? Is this why my parents refuse to look at me? Over a bunch of...scars? I guess. How dare they! This is their fault! They've always cared more for that thrice damned portal than they did us!' _

_'Cowards, my parents were utter cowards.'_

I sneer at the pile of clothes my parents left me. Apparently they'd been here last night, and they couldn't even face me or say goodbye.

"And they call themselves ghost hunters," I scoff to myself.

I gather the clothing and take them into the bathroom. I start the shower up, waiting for the steam to rise before getting in. I wash quickly, wanting this to be over with as soon as possible. I get out and dry off.

I put on a black tee with the words Fuck Off on it in rainbow colors, a grey plaid flannel goes over it left open. I tug on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a pair of socks. Next, I lace up a black pair of doc martens. I found a pair of soft gloves in the pocket of my jeans and pull those out as well.

I glance into the mirror to try and fix my hair. I part it the way I like and leave it down as I don't have anything to tie it back with. With my hair air drying it would get soft waves in it. Tucking a stray piece behind my ear, I turn away and carefully pull the gloves on.

I go back inside the hospital room and sit in one of the visitors chair, waiting until I was released.

'_How am I to uphold my oath? I won't be able to protect Danny from __**them**__ anymore. We've always been together; we're close. Too close, according to Jazz, but she doesn't know. She wouldn't understand why we're like this. Jazz has hinted that I see Danny as more than my twin. It's not true. All we've got is an intense bond due to certain ah, circumstances. Circumstances and secrets we keep hidden from the rest of the family for our own safety, and theirs. Family is everything, at least that's what dad always claimed.' _

I shake my head to distract myself from my thoughts. What really gets to me is that Maddie and Jack aren't going to say goodbye. They most certainly won't let Danny or Jazz say goodbye either, I'm sure.

"Ahem, you must be Alexandria. I'm Alphard Fenton," a voice with a slight rasp greets.

I stand up immediately and face the door. A man much older and taller than me stands in the doorway. Most of his hair is white, though there is a black strip of color going down the middle. It's been pulled back away from his face, tied with a leather cord. His left eye is blue, his right brown. Two scars pass over his right eye half hidden by a monocle. He has a neatly trimmed white goatee as well. He wore a three piece suit, and black oxfords. He was definitely a Fenton. The same unsettling vibes I got from my parents I also receive from him.

"It's Alex, Uncle." I stated.

"Is that so?" Alphard murmurs.

I glare, still pissed and hurt over _**them**_. I walked over to my uncle and wait by his side.

"Do you have everything? Yes? Let's not dawdle then," Alphard articulates.

I follow slightly behind him as he walks out of the room. He lopes through the hospital with casual grace. I jam my hands in my pockets letting out a hiss at the pain of doing so. Alphard stops outside looking at me quizzically. I look up at with impatience, I just want to get out of here since I wasn't allowed to say goodbye. He opens the door to an old Rolls Royce. I slide in and close the door waiting for him to walk around and get in. I buckle in as he starts the car.

"Hopefully we will get to know one another splendidly. I took the liberty of stopping by your parents' place to get a few of your things. However, as it most likely won't be enough you will also have to go shopping for more at a later date." His businesslike tone softens, "I am terribly sorry about this whole thing, Alexandria."

"Thanks, I'm fine though. How come I haven't heard of you before?"

"Jack didn't say anything? Hmm, I do suppose that is our way but I thought with the... What do you know? Not enough clearly. I still can't believe he never explained... No matter, after we get to my home, I will have to explain in full," Uncle verbalizes.

I hum in response. Watching Amity fly by, I wonder if I'd ever come back. If I'd ever be able to see Danny again.

Hours go by in silence. I haven't been paying attention and I have no idea where I am.

"Uncle, where are we?"

"We're almost there, my dear, fret not. You will be safe here."

It went unspoken between the both of us but I knew if Uncle Alphard was anything like Dad that I wouldn't be as safe as he wanted me to believe.


End file.
